


To All the Ones I've Loved Before (au)

by ParkxSaltzman



Series: To All The Boys Series [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkxSaltzman/pseuds/ParkxSaltzman
Summary: Josie Saltzman has written a 5 love letters - one for every person she has loved, the only catch? They are never meant to be sent. So what happens when the letters get out and Josie's life is thrown upsidedown?orIf Hosie met TATBILB.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: To All The Boys Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896178
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. The letters

Josie has never been the type to put herself out there. The kind of girl to keep herself to herself, besides from her best friend MG, her older sister Lizzie and her younger brother Pedro. Oh, and Lizzie's boyfriend, Rafael. Except, Rafael was Josie's first boy friend, the space between the words makes their relationship, exactly not that, and a friendship, though Josie secretly does long for more and maybe if she had realised her feelings for Rafael sooner, then maybe they'd be together instead. 

Josie didn't want to steal Raf from Lizzie, in fact she was happy for her, she deserved someone as kind and as understanding as he was, and so to conceal her feelings, she wrote him a letter. A letter she never intended to send. 

'Rafael Waithe, I liked you first. By all rights, you are mine. P.s I still love you and that's a really huge problem for me and it's also a really huge surprise I swear I didn't know. All this time, I thought I was over it. How could I not be, when it's Lizzie you love? It's always been Lizzie.'

The letters were a way for Josie to vent her feelings, something just for her to allow herself to understand what her feelings were trying to tell her. In fact, inclduing the letter to Rafael, Josie had written a total of 5 letters. 

One to Jade from camp.  
One to Hope from 7th grade.  
One to MG from homecoming.  
One to Penelope Park from model UN.  
And of course, Rafael. 

Despite most of these letters being from a young Josie Saltzman point of view, re reading the letters reminds Josie of just how powerful her emotions are, how consuming the thoughts of another can be. Lizzie would most probably tell Josie that she is being dramatic but maybe Josie just secretly lives for the drama.


	2. Lizzie and Raf

Just as Josie finishes putting her letters back into her box, Lizzie comes bursting into her room. 

'What are you doing?'  
'Nothing' Josie answers sheepishly, slyly slipping the box under her bed.

Lizzie glances around the room before sitting on the bed.

'Your rooms a mess' she says in a small voice. Josie doesn't respond to Lizzie's statement and simply looks around the room herself. Lizzie was right, her room was a mess. She should probably get round to fixing that at some point. 

'What's wrong?' Josie questions, sensing an aura of sadness radiating off the blonde girl. 

'I don't know, I guess, I just broke up with Rafael' 

'You did what?!' Exclaims Josie. 'Why?'

'Well before mum died she told me never to go to college with a boyfriend, and since senior year is coming up, I thought maybe now would be the best time to put that into action'

'But you love him?'

'I know' Lizzie answers, a small crack appaering in her voice as she does so.

'Do you think you'll change your mind?'

'No. It's over.' Lizzie sits up and looks at Josie before continuing, eager to get off the subject of Rafael. 'When i was clearing out my wardrobe for senior year I made daddy a box with things to take to goodwill. I think you should do it too, I made you a box' Lizzie nods her head towards the large cardboard box now sitting front and centre of the brunette Saltzman twins room. 

'I don't think there's anything I can part with right now' Josie replies, glancing around the room. Though it must be hard for her to see any of her belongs swallowed in the clutter lying around. 

'Jo. We're about to be seniors, before you know it we'll be off to college and Pedro will be all alone, we need to set a good example to him. That starts with a clean room.'

'Can we go back to talking about how you're sad?' Josie shyly smiles at her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short introductory chapter! There will be a second one up soon! Let me know what you think as this is my first time writing:)


End file.
